Our Melody
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Kaito Shion bertunangan dengan seorang gadis yang dia benci. Akankah Kaito mempertahankan pertunangannya atau akan mengakhirinya begitu saja? yang berkenan yuk mampir (?) XD /aku sebenernya susah kasih summary TvT/


**Selamat Datang di Fic ke-sekian (?) saya :3  
Yang mau baca silahkan, Yang tidak silahkan tekan 'Back'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!  
"Vocaloid bukan punya saya TvT"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Hajimeruyo XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Kaito-kun jadilah pacarku"**_

" _ **Maaf. Aku tidak bisa"**_

Kaito Shion, 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Beberapa kali di tembak perempuan tapi selalu menolaknya. Setiap harinya dia bisa mendapatkan puluhan surat cinta dalam lokernya. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang atletis, otaknya yang encer, dan juga sifatnya yang ramah tentu saja membuat siapapun mudah terpesona padanya.

"Kalau menolak terus nanti kau akan jomblo seumur hidup" Cetus seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

" _ **Aku tidak bisa pacaran"**_ Kalimat itulah yang selalu terucap dari mulut Kaito. Sampai sekarang pun belum ada yang tau apa alasan kenapa dia selalu menggunakan kalimat itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan setiap orang yang bertanya kenapa dia selalu menolak setiap anak perempuan yang mengajaknya pacaran, sekalipun perempuan itu cantik. Gara-gara hal itu kabar miring mengenai Kaito pun sempat menyebar, berita miring itu mengatakan jika Kaito sebenarnya tidak tertarik pada perempuan dan lebih tertarik pada laki-laki. Tapi Kaito segera membantahnya.

"Kaito-senpai" Panggil seorang anak perempuan sambil membawa beberapa berkas penting.

"Oh Teto? Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kepala sekolah memintaku menyerahkan ini padamu" Jawab Teto. Kaito pun menerimanya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, sampai nanti Kaito-senpai, Len-senpai" Teto pun berlari ke ruangan OSIS.

"Hey, bulan kemarin dia juga menembakmu kan?" Tanya Len sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Ya..tapi lupakan saja" Jawab Kaito. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa terbebas dari sang putri"

"Apa maksudmu?" Len bingung.

"Suatu hari aku akan menceritakannya padamu" Kaito dan Len pun masuk kedalam ruangan OSIS. Kenapa? Itu karena mereka Ketua dan Sekretarisnya.

Setelah selesai berkumpul, Kaito dan Len pun berjalan ke tempat parkir bersama. Tapi sebelum sampai ke sana, mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang berdiri seorang diri di tengah lapangan.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Len.

"Kau pulang duluan saja Len" Ucap Kaito yang langsung berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Dari kejauhan Len melihat Kaito menarik tangan gadis itu, tapi gadis itu melawan dengan menyingkirkan tangan Kaito dari tangannya berkali-kali. Lalu akhirnya gadis itu pun menyerah dan Kaito menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke tempat parkir.

"Kaito?" Panggil Len.

"Maaf Len, aku ada urusan dengan perempuan ini" Ucap Kaito sambil menaiki motornya. "Cepat naik" Ucap Kaito pada gadis itu. Len hanya diam memperhatikan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

* * *

Kaito membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" Tanya Kaito sambil sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak mau disini…aku sudah tidak tahan!" Jawab gadis itu.

"Kembali ke kamarmu!" Kaito menarik tangan gadis itu lagi.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Gadis itu melawan. Dia memukul bahu Kaito bahkan sampai mengigit tangannya. Tapi Kaito hanya diam dan terus menariknya.

Sesampainya di kamar gadis itu, Kaito langsung menguncinya agar dia tidak bisa kabur keluar lagi.

"Jangan pergi kesana lagi" Kata Kaito sambil menatap gadis itu.

"Kenapa?!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Tapi aku ha—"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, berarti tidak boleh!" Bentak Kaito.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu! Apa aku salah?" Gadis itu balik membentak Kaito. "Kau bahkan sudah tidak mengunjungiku selama 2 bulan" Lanjutnya.

"Itu karena…aku memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai ketua OSIS" Ucap Kaito. Gadis itu terdiam dan perlahan air mata mengalir ke pipi nya. "Baiklah…aku minta maaf, aku akan meluangkan waktuku untukmu" Kaito membelai kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya gadis itu. Kaito menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan waktu bersama, tiba-tiba seorang suster membuka pintu yang tadinya terkunci itu.

"Nah Nona Miku waktunya makan malam" Ucap suster sambil membawakan makanan kelas atas.

"Kalau begitu aku—" Tiba-tiba Miku menarik baju seragam Kaito.

"Suapi aku.." Ucapnya. Kaito pun kembali duduk dan menuruti keinginannya. Setelah itu Miku tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Kaito. Ketika melihatnya tertidur, Kaito pun langsung pulang meninggalkannya.

Miku yang pura-pura tertidur itu pun membuka matanya.

"Kau berada begitu dekat, tapi rasanya begitu jauh" Ucap Miku yang kembali menutup matanya.

Hatsune Miku, gadis berusia 16 tahun. Merupakan tunangan Kaito. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil dan mereka bertunangan di usia yang masih sangat muda, yakni 6 dan 7 tahun. Miku adalah anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya di Jepang, bahkan ayahnya disebut-sebut sebagai pengusaha paling kaya nomor 2 di Jepang. Sejak kecil Miku menderita penyakit yang cukup langka. Penyakit ini menyerang syarafnya. Gara-gara penyakitnya ini, Miku sudah tidak bisa berjalan jauh selain itu kalau dia kelelahan bisa-bisa dia kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggerakkan kakinya, tangannya, atau anggota badannya yang lain. Karena itulah dia harus selalu di layani seperti seorang putri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaito yang baru masuk ke kelas pun langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Ohayo Kaito" Sapa sahabatnya, Len.

"Ohayo Raja Pisang" Balas Kaito.

Len langsung duduk di atas meja Kaito.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Tanya Len. Kaito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Len mengeluarkan sebuah majalah musik dari tasnya. "Ini gadis yang kemarin kan?" Tanya Len lagi sambil memperlihatkan sampul majalah tersebut.

"Ku mohon jangan beri tau siapapun tentang kemarin" Jawab Kaito sambil menutup gambar sampul majalah itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Kaito langsung mengajak Len untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Len sambil mengunyah roti pisang coklatnya.

"Gadis itu…adalah tunanganku" Jawab Kaito.

"Uhuk.." Len tersedak rotinya. Kaito langsung melemparkan kaleng jus apel miliknya. "Kau serius?!" Len terkejut.

"Apa raut wajahku terlihat seperti bercanda" Kaito menatap Len dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Pantas saja kau menolak semua perempuan haha" Kata Len sambil tertawa lepas.

"Sayangnya…aku membencinya"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Len.

"Dia selalu berada diatas segalanya. Dia seperti tuan putri, segala keinginannya harus dituruti" Jawab Kaito dengan kesal.

"Tapi dia kan cantik" Ucap Len sambil memperlihatkan majalah yang tadi.

"Dia memang cantik, juga berbakat dalam bidang seni. Tapi…aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya" Ucap Kaito sambil meremas kaleng jus apel yang sudah habis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

10 Tahun yang lalu kedua orang tua Kaito dan juga Miku sepakat untuk menjodohkan anak mereka. Kaito yang masih belum mengerti soal pertunangan pun tentu saja tidak protes. Tapi saat usianya menginjak 12 tahun, dia mulai mengerti arti dari sebuah pertunangan. Itu artinya suatu hari nanti Kaito harus menikah dengan Miku.

Sebelum Miku dirawat di rumah sakit, setiap harinya Kaito harus datang ke rumahnya untuk menemuinya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kaito mulai tidak tahan. Dia terasa kebebasannya telah direbut. Kaito tidak bisa bermain bersama teman-temannya. Miku selalu ingin di utamakan oleh Kaito. Sejujurnya Kaito sangat ingin memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Miku. Tapi dia begitu menyayangi kedua orang tuanya sampai akhirnya dia pun mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

Miku adalah seorang pianis yang hebat. Dia menjuarai hampir seluruh kompetisi yang diadakan di Jepang. Meskipun begitu Kaito tidak pernah memujinya. Kaito selalu merasa kesal saat semua orang bertepuk tangan atas penampilannya yang memukau. Selain jago bermain piano, Miku juga jago dalam memainkan biola, melukis, menyanyi, dan menguasai beberapa bahasa asing.

Sejak kecil kedua orang tua Kaito selalu memuji Miku dihadapan Kaito. Dan itu membuat Kaito kesal. Kaito adalah anak yang cerdas tapi dia tidak pernah mendapatkan pujian dari orang tuanya. Yang mereka selalu sebut hanyalah Miku, Miku, dan Miku. Kaito merasa tersaingi oleh Miku, karena itulah dia sangat membenci Miku. Kaito merasa kedua orang tuanya lebih menyayangi Miku daripada dirinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini pun Kaito datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Miku. Dia tidak tahan karena Miku selalu mengadukan Kaito pada kedua orang tua Kaito jika dia tidak datang mengunjunginya, setelah itu ibunya akan menelponnya dan memintanya untuk selalu mengunjungi Miku.

Saat Kaito masuk ke kamarnya, dia melihat Miku yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia pun tidak ingin membangunkannya jadi dia hanya meletakkan bunga yang dia bawa dan pergi keluar untuk membeli jus.

"Kaito?" Panggil seorang perempuan berambut panjang.

"Luka? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kaito. Perempuan bernama Luka itu pun duduk di samping Kaito.

"Aku baru saja mengunjungi sepupuku" Jawab Luka. "Kau?"

"Aku juga baru mengunjungi seseorang, tapi dia sedang tertidur" Balas Kaito.

Luka Megurine, 17 tahun, adalah Bendahara OSIS di sekolah yang sama dengan Kaito. Dia gadis yang cantik tapi belum memiliki pacar. Banyak gossip yang beredar jika dia dan Kaito sebenarnya berpacaran, tapi Luka segera meluruskan berita miring tersebut. Luka sudah memiliki orang yang dia sukai sejak kecil. Dia adalah ketua Klub Samurai, Gakupo Kamui. Luka belum mengetahui tentang Kaito yang sebenarnya sudah memiliki tunangan. Len adalah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali, siapa tau dia sudah bangun" Ucap Kaito.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti" Luka melambaikan tangannya.

Saat Kaito berjalan kembali ke kamar Miku, dia melihat Miku sedang duduk di lantai depan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Menunggumu…" Jawabnya.

Kemudian Kaito pun memintanya untuk masuk, Miku menurut dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya. Di dalam sana, Miku hanya memperhatikan Kaito yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Ketua Osis. Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Tidak lama kemudian seorang suster mengantarkan makan malam untuk Miku. Tapi Miku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, pandangannya terfokus pada Kaito.

"Kau tidak akan merasa kenyang jika hanya memandangiku seperti itu" Ucap Kaito yang menyadari bahwa Miku sedari tadi memandanginya. "Makan makananmu, setelah itu tidurlah" Lanjut Kaito. Miku hanya diam.

"Kau berada di dekatku…tapi rasanya begitu jauh" Ucap Miku. Kaito langsung melihat ke arah Miku. Dia menutup laptopnya dan berjalan mendekati Miku.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau tidak akan sembuh" Kaito menyuapi Miku. Tapi Miku tidak membuka mulutnya. Miku hanya menatap wajah Kaito. "Aku akan pulang jika kau tidak mau makan" Ucap Kaito. Miku pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

Setelah selesai, Kaito menemani Miku sampai dia tertidur. Sebelum Kaito pergi, dia meninggalkan selembar kertas berisikan pesan untuk Miku. Dalam kertas itu Kaito mengatakan jika selama 4 hari dia tidak bisa datang mengunjungi Miku, Dia harus menyelesaikan persiapan _Bunkasai_ di Sekolahnya.

* * *

Pagi harinya Kaito sudah berada di sekolah. Dia berkeliling melihat semua yang sudah di kerjakan oleh murid-murid sekolahnya.

"Kau datang pagi sekali" Ucap seorang laki-laki sambil membawa papan kayu.

"Kau juga begitu, Gakupo" Kaito tersenyum. Gakupo pun berjalan mendahului Kaito.

Saat sekolah mulai ramai, Kaito masuk ke kelasnya. Dia memperhatikan semua murid yang datang dari lantai 2. Dia melihat Len yang datang dengan adik perempuannya, Luka yang berjalan bersama Teto, dan yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba beberapa anggota dari klub seni menghampirinya dan memberikan beberapa usulan pada Kaito.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengundang Miku.." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

" _Dhegh_.." Kaito terkejut.

"Benar juga, kalau dia hadir kita akan memintanya memainkan beberapa lagu dan juga melukis"

"Apa kalian tidak punya usulan yang lain?" Tanya Kaito.

"Seluruh anggota klub seni sudah setuju ingin mengundangnya" Jawab sang ketua klub seni, Lily. Kaito pun menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan" Ucap Kaito. Klub seni pun terlihat senang dan segera keluar dari kelas Kaito. Tiba-tiba Len datang dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau yakin akan mengundangnya?" Tanya Len yang mendengar pembicaraan tadi.

"Ntahlah…" Jawab Kaito.

Selama 4 hari ini jam pelajaran di ganti dengan jam bebas yang bisa di gunakan oleh para siswa untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk _Bunkasai_ tahun ini. Kaito pun hanya berkeliling sekolah bersama Len. Dan kemudian Luka berlari dan menyerahkan selembar surat pada Kaito.

"Kepala sekolah ingin kau memberikannya pada Hatsune Miku" Ucap Luka. Kaito sedikit terkejut karena kepala sekolah tidak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengannya. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti" Luka kembali berlari menuju kelasnya. Kaito pun langsung memberikan surat itu pada Len. Dia ingin Len mengantarkannya pada Miku, Len pun langsung bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan Kaito seorang diri.

Kaito pun kembali berjalan melihat-lihat. Tiba-tiba 3 orang anak perempuannya berlari dan menghadangnya dengan kompak.

"E-eh?" Kaito bingung.

"Kaito-senpai, tolong diterima" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Kaito pun dengan senang hati menerima kue kering dari anggota klub memasak itu. Tidak lama kemudian handphone Kaito berbunyi.

"Ya?"

" _BaKaito! Aku sudah sampai di rumah Miku, tapi penjaga rumahnya bilang dia sedang tidak ada di rumah"_ Ucap Len yang terdengar panik.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke rumah sakit" Kata Kaito yang langsung menutup telponnya.

Kaito pun berjalan ke dalam ruangan OSIS. Dia berbaring di sofa sambil memakan kue kering yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

"Wah dapat dari fans lagi?" Sahut seorang anak perempuan bernama Gumi. Kaito melemparkan satu kotak pada Gumi.

Karena tidak tau harus apalagi, Kaito pun tertidur. Tentu saja itu menjadi kesempatan anggota yang lain untuk menjahili ketuanya. Mereka memakaikan berbagai aksesoris wanita pada Kaito, tentu saja mereka melakukannya dengan hati-hati, soalnya kalau Kaito sampai terbangun tamat sudah riwayat mereka.

"Kait—" Len yang berlari sambil memanggil nama Kaito pun langsung di sumpel roti oleh teman-temannya.

"Ssshhh"

Len yang melihat Kaito tertidur pun langsung ikut-ikutan dengan teman-temannya. Kali ini Len memakaikan kosmetik padanya. Lalu mereka pun berfoto bersama. Puas menjahili Kaito, mereka pun melihat semua hasil jepretannya. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai akhirnya Kaito pun terbangun. Mereka langsung kabur keluar ruangan dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Kaito seorang diri.

"Apa yang ter—AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kaito terkejut saat melihat dirinya di cermin. Len pun pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, dia masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah terkejut.

"K-Kaito…apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Len yang pura-pura terkejut. Kaito langsung menghapus seluruh make up yang menempel pada wajahnya dan tak lupa juga membuka pita yang mengikat rambutnya.

"Aku sudah titipkan surat itu pada salah seorang suster" Ucap Len yang kemudian duduk di sofa sambil memainkan handphonenya. "Apa dia akan datang?" Tanya Len. Kaito terdiam.

"Katakan pada Nero untuk segera menyiapkan kursi roda" Jawab Kaito.

"He? Untuk apa?" Len bingung.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" Kaito pun berjalan keluar. Dan saat berjalan, semua siswa melihat ke arahnya. " _Apa make up nya masih bersisa?_ " Ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian seorang anak perempuan berlari dan melepas sesuatu dari punggung Kaito.

"K-Kaito-san ini menempel di punggungmu" Katanya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan _UKE_. Kaito pun berterima kasih pada anak itu dan meremas kertasnya lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Kaito pun kembali berjalan dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara piano dari speaker sekolah. Kaito sangat mengetahui lagu yang di mainkan itu. Kaito pun langsung pergi ke ruangan klub siaran.

"Are? Ketua Osis ada perlu apa?" Tanya Ketua Klub Siaran, Gumi.

"Kenapa kalian memutar lagu ini?" Kaito malah balik bertanya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa?" Gumi balik bertanya lagi. Kaito terdiam dan meninggalkan klub siaran dan itu membuat Gumi cukup kebingungan.

Kaito pun berjalan ke kelasnya untuk membantu teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk menghias kelas.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kaito tolong pasangkan ini!" Teriak temannya, Kaito pun segera membantunya.

Dalam 4 hari ini Kaito hanya terfokus pada _Bunkasai_ dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang lain.

* * *

Disisi lain, Miku yang sudah menerima surat itu pun meminta _Bodyguard_ nya untuk membawa Piano yang ada di rumahnya ke rumah sakit. Dengan segera piano kesayangan Miku pun datang ke kamarnya di rumah sakit. Miku pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlatih.

Alunan lembut dari lagu yang dia mainkan membuat hati siapapun terasa damai. Permainan piano nya pun sampai terdengar ke lantai satu. Semua orang yang ada di sana bertanya-tanya siapakah yang memainkan lagu ini. Beberapa dari mereka mengira jika itu adalah suara dari kaset.

"Nona Miku mohon jangan sampai kelelahan" Ucap salah satu bodyguardnya. Miku mengabaikan ucapannya karena terlalu asyik dengan pianonya. 30 menit berlalu, bodyguard itu pun menghentikan tangan Miku.

"Haku!"

"Mohon maaf nona, tapi sekarang saatnya untuk beristirahat" Ucapnya dengan lembut. Miku pun menurut dan berjalan kembali ke kasurnya. "Anda adalah pianis terhebat yang pernah saya temui" Puji Haku. Miku pun tersenyum.

"Haku adalah bodyguard tercantik yang pernah aku temui" Balas Miku. Pipi Haku pun mendadak merah.

Pagi harinya, Miku kembali berlatih dan alunan merdu pun kembali terdengar di rumah sakit meskipun hanya 20 menit. Siang harinya dia kembali bermain selama 20 menit, lalu sore hari 20 menit, dan malam hari 10 menit, jadi kalau di jumlahkan dalam sehari Miku hanya bisa bermain piano selama 70 menit. Dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak karena dapat merusak syaraf-syaraf ditubuhnya. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak bisa bermain piano dengan waktu yang lama, sebab jika dia melakukannya jari-jari tangannya akan terasa sakit. Itu pernah terjadi saat Miku terlalu lama melukis, tangannya mendadak sakit dan sulit untuk di gerakkan. Maka dari itu dia tidak boleh lepas dari pantauan bodyguardnya.

* * *

Ketika hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba, Kaito datang menjemput Miku dengan mobilnya. Kaito biasanya membawa motor, tapi kali ini berbeda. Kaito menunggu di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit, lalu dia melihat Miku dengan gaun berwarna pink yang keluar dari lift sambil duduk manis di kursi roda. Kaito pun segera menggendongnya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Saya dan Dell akan segera menyusul anda" Kata Haku pada Miku.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu" Kaito masuk kedalam mobil.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke sekolah bersama. Saat sampai disana, mata semua siswa tertuju pada mobil mewah Kaito. Lalu Kaito pun turun dari mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Nero. Kaito langsung membukakan pintu mobil dan menggendong Miku lalu memindahkannya ke kursi roda.

"Maaf merepotkan" Ucap Miku. Kaito hanya diam.

"Tolong bawa Miku ke belakang panggung" Kata Kaito. Tiba-tiba Miku menarik baju Kaito. Dia menatap sedih pada Kaito.

"Baiklah…Nero tolong parkirkan mobilku" Kaito melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Nero. Kaito pun membawa Miku ke dalam aula. Tapi sebelum itu Miku meminta Kaito untuk mengajaknya berkeliling, Kaito pun menurutinya.

Miku dan Kaito mengunjungi beberapa kelas. Beberapa siswa pun meminta foto bersama dengan Miku.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tampil" Kaito pun mendorong kursi roda Miku ke arah aula.

"Kau akan melihatnya kan?" Tanya Miku. Kaito hanya diam. "Kau akan melihantnya kan?" Tanya Miku lagi sambil menyentuh tangan Kaito.

"Akan ku usahakan" Jawabnya.

Kaito pun meninggalkan Miku di belakang panggung. Miku hanya menatap punggung Kaito.

"Kau sudah siap kan?" Tanya Teto. Miku pun tersenyum. Lalu Miku mencoba berdiri dan melangkah perlahan ke atas panggung.

"Kalau kau mau, salah satu dari kami akan menggendongmu ke atas panggung" Kata Luka dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa berjalan" Ucap Miku.

Saat Miku naik ke atas panggung, dia di sambut tepuk tangan yang luar biasa. Kemudian dia mulai duduk dan mulai menyentuh piano itu dengan lembut. Aula sekolah pun kini di penuhi melodi indah yang berasal dari permainan ajaib Miku. Kaito tidak melihat permainan Miku, tapi dia hanya mendengarkannya dari luar.

"Kau tidak mau melihatnya?" Tanya Len yang menghampirinya.

"Melihatnya akan membuatku kesal" Jawab Kaito. Len memasang wajah bingung. "Dulu saat usiaku 8 tahun, aku juga seorang pianis. Aku lah yang mengajarkannya cara bermain piano. Tapi…pada akhirnya dia berada jauh di atasku. Kemudian aku mendengar seseorang berkata jika aku tak akan bisa menandingi Miku. Saat mendengarnya aku sangat kesal. Ketika melihat Miku sedang bermain piano, itu membuatku semakin kesal. Karena itulah aku berhenti menjadi seorang pianis. Aku tidak pernah mau ada di panggung yang sama dengannya lagi" Jelas Kaito. Len hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kaito lalu pergi masuk kedalam.

20 menit berlalu, alunan lagu Miku pun selesai. Tepuk tangan yang luar biasa pun kembali terdengar dan itu sangat membuat Kaito kesal. Tidak lama kemudian Miku keluar dengan kursi roda yang di dorong Nero.

"Kau tidak melihatku?" Tanya Miku. Kaito hanya diam.

"Miku-chan, Miku-chan" Panggil Lily, Ketua klub seni.

"Aku titip dia…" Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kaito lebih senang dia menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak perempuan kelas 3 yang menghampirinya.

"A-ano…"

"Hn? Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Kaito dengan ramah.

"Aku…aku menyukai Kaito-kun…ku mohon jadilah pacarku" Ungkap seniornya itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Miku ternyata mengikuti Kaito dan melihat kejadian itu. Kemudian seniornya itu memberikan coklat dan tiba-tiba…

"JANGAN TERIMA APAPUN DARI GADIS LAIN!" Teriak Miku. Kaito dan seniornya pun terkejut.

"Miku…"

"K-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya senior Kaito pada Miku. Miku pun berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka berdua. Miku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Memangnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Kaito?" Tanya senior itu lagi.

"Kaito adalah tunanganku" Ucap Miku. Senior itu pun langsung terkejut. "Jadi tolong…jaga jarakmu dengan Kaito!" Miku kesal.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya senior pada Kaito.

"Seperti yang baru saja kau dengar senpai" Jawab Kaito. Seniornya itu pun langsung pergi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Miku pun memandang kesal Kaito. Kaito hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku. Kemudian Miku mendekat dan menginjak coklat pemberian senior Kaito itu. Kaito terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaito langsung mengambil coklat itu.

"Apa kau akan memakannya?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku menghargainya, jadi aku akan me—" Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kaito melihat Miku menangis di hadapannya. "Miku…" Panggilnya. Miku pun langsung berjalan pergi, Kaito mengikutinya. Dan saat dia mencoba untuk berlari, Miku malah terjatuh. Kaito langsung membantunya untuk bangun.

"Kenapa…"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik pada gadis lain, dan begitu dingin padaku?" Tanya Miku. Kaito hanya diam dan menggendongnya ke dalam mobil. Kaito pun mengirim pesan pada wakilnya.

"Kita akan pulang sekarang" Ucap Kaito. Miku hanya diam dan menatap keluar.

Kaito pun mengantar Miku kembali ke rumah sakit. Disana sudah ada Haku yang menunggu di luar pintu masuk. Saat Kaito menggendong Miku dan hendak menyerahkannya pada Haku, Miku memeluk Kaito dengan erat.

"Jangan kembali kesana…tetaplah disini…" Bisik Miku.

"Maaf…" Kaito pun menyerahkan Miku pada Haku dan setelah itu dia kembali ke sekolah. Miku pun kembali menangis.

* * *

Esok harinya, berita pertunangan Kaito sang Ketua OSIS dengan Miku sang Pianis Cantik pun beredar luas. Bahkan klub pencari berita pun langsung menempel berita itu di madding sekolah. Dan itu tentu saja membuat semua siswa terkejut. Saat Kaito sampai di sekolah pun, mereka yang penasaran langsung menanyakan kebenaran berita tersebut. Karena sudah tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi, Kaito pun membenarkan berita itu.

"Pada akhirnya ketahuan juga ya" Kata Len yang sudah menanti kedatangan Kaito.

"Ternyata yang kemarin menembakku itu mantan anggota klub pencari berita" Ucap Kaito yang langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Apa benar kau tidak mencintainya?" Tanya Len.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau meninggalkannya di belakang panggung, Teto bertanya alasan kenapa Miku selalu memainkan lagu yang menyentuh hati. Dan kau tau apa jawabannya? Dia berkata 'Semuanya karena aku mencintai Kaito'" Ucap Len sambil melemparkan kulit pisang ke meja Kaito. "Sebentar lagi kan Valentine, apa kau akan dapat coklat sebanyak tahun kemarin ya? Atau akan berkurang karena berita ini?" Lanjut Len sambil tertawa meninggalkan Kaito di dalam kelas.

 _ **Drrrt…drrrt…**_ Handphone Kaito bergetar.

"Haku?" Kaito pun langsung mengangkat telponnya.

" _Tuan Kaito?_ "

"Ada apa Haku?"

" _Sejak pulang dari acara kemarin, nona Miku terlihat murung"_

"Lalu?"

" _Bisakah anda mengunjunginya setelah pulang sekolah?"_

"Maaf. Tolong sampaikan padanya kalau sepulang sekolah aku ada rapat dengan kepala sekolah"

" _Baik tuan. Akan saya sampaikan"_

Kaito pun menutup telponnya. Sebenarnya Kaito berbohong, sepulang sekolah nanti dia tidak ada rapat dengan kepala sekolah atau dengan siapapun. Dia hanya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Miku.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Kaito langsung bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi saat dia pulang dan hendak membuka pintunya, ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci.

" _Apa ada pencuri?_ " Pikir Kaito yang masuk kedalam rumah secara pelan-pelan.

"Okaerinasai…"

"Miku?!" Kaito terkejut.

"Haku bilang kau tidak bisa menemuiku di rumah sakit, jadi aku datang untuk menemuimu di rumah" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. Miku kelihatannya sudah tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"Kau kesini sendiri?" Tanya Kaito. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dell mengantarku kemari, lalu aku menyuruhnya pulang" Jawab Miku.

Kaito pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Miku di ruang tamu. Di dalam rumah itu sekarang hanya ada Kaito dan Miku. Ayah Kaito yang seorang duta besar pun tinggal bersama ibunya di Rusia. Kaito menolak untuk tinggal bersama mereka dengan berbagai alasan.

Miku yang penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan Kaito pun mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu. Dia melihat Kaito sedang membaca buku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kau boleh lakukan apa saja tapi jangan ganggu aku" Ucap Kaito yang menyadari jika Miku memperhatikannya. Miku pun pergi dan kakinya melangkah ke arah piano di ruang tengah. Miku pun memainkan lagu kesukannya. Kaito yang mendengar suara dari pianonya itu pun langsung menghampiri Miku dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Suaranya menggangguku…" Jawab Kaito. Miku pun terdiam dan berdiri dari kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Kaito pun kembali kedalam kamarnya. Miku pun lebih memilih duduk dan menonton tv dengan volume yang kecil. Dia takut suara tv mengganggu Kaito. Saat hari mulai gelap, Kaito bermaksud mengantar Miku untuk kembali ke rumah sakit tapi Miku menolaknya. Dia bilang kalau dia sudah dapat izin dari orang tua Kaito untuk menginap di rumahnya. Kaito pun menyerah dan kembali kedalam kamarnya.

"Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa ambil makanan di kulkas. Tapi disana tidak ada makanan kelas atas, disana hanya ada makanan dari supermarket" Ucap Kaito. Miku hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Saat jam menunjukan pukul 20:00, Miku yang menyadari jika Kaito belum makan malam langsung berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan beberapa makanan di kulkas dan membawanya ke kamar Kaito. Tapi baru saja mau mengetuk pintunya, tiba-tiba Miku mendengar Kaito sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon.

"Hari ini menginap di rumahku. Apa? Apanya yang menyenangkan? Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya bertunangan dengan orang yang kau Benci"

 _ **Praak**_ Miku menjatuhkan makanan yang sudah dia letakan di atas piring.

"Nanti aku telpon lagi" Ucap Kaito yang langsung berlari membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan saat membukanya dia melihat Miku berdiri tepat di depan pintu. "Miku apa yang ka—"

"Kaito benci padaku?" Tanya Miku. Kaito terkejut.

"Ini sudah malam, pergi lah ke kamarmu" Ucap Kaito. Miku diam dan air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. "Mi—"

"Kenapa…kau membenciku?" Tanya Miku sambil menatap mata Kaito. "Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu…" Miku jatuh terduduk.

"Bangunlah…" Kaito menggendong Miku dan membawanya ke kamar lalu membaringkannya di kasur. Miku hanya diam dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Kaito tidak mengira jika pembicaraannya dengan Len akan terdengar langsung oleh Miku. Kaito pun meninggalkan Miku dan kembali ke kamarnya, tapi sebelum itu dia membereskan makanan yang terjatuh tepat di depan kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Saat berbaring di kasur, Kaito baru teringat jika Miku belum makan dan minum obat. Dengan segera dia kembali bangkit dan masuk ke kamar Miku. Saat dia masuk dia melihat Miku yang sedang bersandar di tembok. Miku sepertinya terus memikirkan perkataan Kaito.

"Kau harus makan, ini mungkin tidak seenak makanan kelas atas tapi mau bagaimana lagi" Kaito menyuapi onigiri. Miku hanya diam dan tidak merespon apapun. "Kalau begini kau tidak bisa minum obat" Ucap Kaito lagi. Miku tetap diam. Karena bingung Kaito pun segera menelpon Haku, lalu Haku berkata jika di dalam tas Miku ada obat yang di suntikkan. Obat itu hanya boleh di gunakan jika Miku tidak mau makan. Kaito pun segera mencarinya dan saat dia menemukannya, dia langsung menyuntikkannya pada tangan Miku. Miku tetap diam.

Esok paginya Kaito tidak menemukan Miku di kamarnya, tapi dia menemukan makanan buatan Miku di meja makan dan selembar kertas bertuliskan _Maaf_. Kaito pun segera menelpon Haku, tapi Haku menjawab jika Miku tidak minta di jemput bahkan tidak bilang akan pulang. Kaito pun cukup panik. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun langsung berlari keluar mencari Miku, dia yakin kalau Miku belum pergi jauh mengingat dia tidak bisa berjalan lama-lama.

Beberapa menit saja mencari, Kaito pun menemukan Miku sedang duduk di kursi taman. Tempat itu hanya beberapa meter saja dari rumah Kaito.

"Sebagai seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang, kau seharusnya memiliki sopan santun yang baik" Ucap Kaito sambil berjalan mendekat. Saat Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito, disana Kaito menyadari jika Miku menangis. "Kau masih menangis?" Tanya Kaito. Miku langsung menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Kaito.

"Tidak…" Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku antar kau pulang ke rumah sakit ya?" Kata Kaito. Miku pun menganggukan kepalanya.

Kaito pun menggendong Miku kembali ke rumah.

* * *

Setelah mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, Kaito langsung bergegas pergi ke rumah Len.

"Kenapa kau datang di hari minggu?" Tanya Len yang sedang menyiram tanaman bersama adik perempuannya.

"Miku mengetahuinya…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Len tidak mengerti.

"Soal aku yang benci padanya"

"APA?!" Len terkejut dan tidak sengaja menyemprotkan air pada wajah Kaito. "Ah…gomen…" Len melemparkan handuk pada Kaito.

"Semalaman dia menangis, aku tidak tega jika harus memberi tau semua isi hatiku padanya" Ucap Kaito sambil mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mengatakannya" Kata Len. Kaito hanya diam dan kemudian pamit pulang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaito mendapat banyak kejutan dalam lokernya. Saat dia membukanya, Coklat dan Surat pun jatuh kehadapannya. Kejadian itu pun menjadi perhatian siswa yang berada dekat dengannya. Kemudian Nero pun menaruh kardus berukuran cukup besar ke kepala Kaito.

"Arigato.." Kata Kaito yang langsung menaruh coklat dan surat-surat itu kedalam kardus. Dan ketika dia sampai di kelas, baik di meja, kursi, maupun lantai sekitarnya dipenuhi oleh coklat dan juga surat.

"Sepertinya berita itu tidak berpengaruh ya" Cetus Len yang baru masuk kelas. Kaito pun sibuk membereskan semua itu.

"K-Kaito-kun…" Seorang anak perempuan masuk ke kelasnya dan memberikan coklat pada Kaito.

"Arigato" Kaito tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Anak perempuan itu pun keluar dengan riang gembira.

Saat jam istirahatpun begitu. Ketika dia dan Len hendak membeli sesuatu ke kantin, di sana banyak anak perempuan yang meberikan coklat. Len juga tidak kalah popular dengan Kaito. Len juga mendapat banyak coklat meskipun tak sebanyak Kaito.

"Hey Ketua dan Sekretarisnya" Panggil Teto. "Ini untuk kalian" Teto memberikan coklat pada Kaito dan Len.

Kaito dan Len pun berterimakasih. Dan setelah ini Kaito takut untuk pulang. Karena tahun kemarin saja dia menemukan coklat dan surat berserakan di depan pintu.

"Onii-chan!" Panggil seorang anak perempuan dengan pita besar menempel di kepalanya.

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len.

"Ini.." Rin memberikan coklat pada Len. "Onii-chan suki dayo" Rin mencium pipi Len kemudian pergi.

". . ." Kaito terdiam melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu.

"Oh iya Kaito! Sore ini kita akan mengunjungi panti asuhan di pinggir kota. Pastikan kau datang, agar orang-orang jahat itu tidak jadi meruntuhkan bangunan yang memang sudah agak bobrok itu" Ucap Len yang menyadarkan Kaito dari diamnya.

"Ah…baiklah"

"Anak seorang duta besar pasti akan di dengar" Ucap Len lagi. Kaito hanya tertawa.

Saat hendak pulang sekolah, Kaito menitipkan coklat yang dia dapatkan pada anggota OSIS yang berada di dalam ruangan. Kaito meminta mereka untuk membawanya saat mengunjungi panti asuhan nanti. Kaito ingin membagikannya pada anak-anak yang ada disana.

* * *

Saat sampai di rumah, dugaan Kaito benar. Banyak coklat berserakan di depan pintu. Kaito pun segera membereskannya. Dan saat dia masuk ke rumah, dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Miku?" Panggil Kaito. Miku pun segera berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Coklatmu banyak…" Kata Miku. Kaito hanya diam dan menyimpan semua coklat itu di sofa.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Kaito. "Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi, jadi kalau urusanmu sudah selesai segera minta Haku untuk menjemputmu"

"Jangan…pergi…" Ucap Miku. Kaito menghiraukannya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Kaito pun bersiap untuk pergi.

"Jangan pergi…" Ucap Miku. Kaito melirik ke arah Miku. "Ku mohon…" Miku menarik tangan Kaito.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru Miku…" Kaito mencoba melepaskan tangan Miku.

"Aku mohon…jangan pergi…" Miku kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Ini sudah batasku untuk mengikuti semua keegoisanmu!" Bentak Kaito. Miku tetap menahan Kaito. "Kalau aku tidak pergi, panti asuhan itu akan di hancurkan!" Bentak Kaito lebih keras lagi.

"Apa panti asuhan itu lebih penting dariku?!" Miku sedikit membentak.

"Iya! Mereka lebih penting darimu yang tidak tau rasanya hidup dalam rumah hampir roboh! Kau tidak pernah tau rasanya hidup dalam kemiskinan! Mereka tidak pernah menggunakan gaun mewah sepertimu! Mereka juga tidak pernah di layani oleh seorang pelayan sepertimu! Mereka juga tidak pernah makan makanan mewah sepertimu!" Bentak Kaito. Miku pun langsung melepaskan tangannya. Miku cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Kaito yang sepertinya masuk kedalam hatinya. Miku pun hanya diam pada saat Kaito pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

Pada saat di perjalanan, telpon Kaito berbunyi. Tapi Kaito tidak mengangkatnya karena sedang terburu-buru.

* * *

Saat sampai di tempat tujuan, Kaito melihat teman-temannya sudah berkumpul di panti asuhan tersebut. Kaito sangat terkejut ketika melihat bangunan yang ternyata lebih mengerikan dari pada yang pernah dia lihat di fotonya. Anak-anak panti asuhan pun terlihat sangat riang gembira ketika Kaito datang. Beberapa dari mereka berlari dan langsung memeluknya.

Kemudian pemilik panti pun berbicara dengan Kaito mengenai rencana perobohan panti asuhan itu. Pemilik panti asuhan pun menangis karena tidak tau harus bagaimana jika seandainya bangunan ini di robohkan. Bagaimana dengan nasib anak-anak yatim piatu itu? Itulah yang menghantui pemilik panti asuhan. Dan tidak lama kemudian orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai utusan dari pemilik tanah pun datang dan menyuruh pemilik panti untuk segera mengosongkan panti asuhan ini. Pemilik panti pun meminta waktu sampai ada tempat tinggal baru untuk anak-anak malang ini.

Lalu Kaito pun bicara dengan mereka, dan kemudian bos mereka pun datang lalu bicara dengan Kaito. Bos mereka pun pada akhirnya mengalah dan mengizinkan pemilik panti untuk tinggal sampai dia menemukan tempat tinggal baru untuk anak-anak yang di asuhnya. Kaito pun berterimakasih.

Pada saat bermain dengan anak-anak panti, telpon Kaito kembali bunyi. Lalu dia pun segera menjawabnya.

"Ada apa Haku?"

" _Tuan, apa nona Miku ada bersama dengan anda?_ "

"Tidak ada.."

" _Nona Miku menghilang dari kamarnya sejak pagi. Dia pergi tanpa membawa uang dan handphone sehingga kami sulit untuk melacak keberadaannya"_

"Dia…memang ke rumahku"

" _Sungguh? Oh syukurlah. Tu—"_

Telpon pun terputus karena batre handphone Kaito habis. Mendengar perkataan dari Haku, Kaito terkejut saat mengetahui jika Miku datang ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Padahal jarak rumah sakit dan rumahnya itu cukup jauh.

"Len, aku ada urusan lain. Tolong sampaikan pada pemilik panti" Ucap Kaito.

"Ah, baiklah"

Kaito pun bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya dan kembali ke rumahnya. Sialnya dia malah terjebak kemacetan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21:19, Kaito tidak yakin jika Miku masih ada di rumahnya. Mungkin Miku sudah kembali ke rumah sakit pikirnya.

* * *

Saat dia sampai di rumahnya, dia segera keluar dari mobil dan melihat Miku sedang duduk di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Kaito. Miku pun tidak menjawab dan air matanya kembali mengalir saat melihat Kaito. "Kalau mau menunggu, kenapa kau tidak menunggu di da—"

 _ **Brugh**_ …Miku langsung memeluk Kaito.

"Maafkan aku…aku janji tidak akan egois lagi. Aku akan melakukan segalanya sendiri. Aku tidak akan merepotkan siapapun lagi" Ucap Miku dalam tangisnya. Kaito pun hanya mengelus kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"Ayo masuk" Kata Kaito yang membukakan pintu. Miku pun berjalan perlahan sambil berpegangan pada bahu Kaito. "Kakimu sakit?" Tanya Kaito. Miku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kaito pun mencoba untuk menggendongnya.

"Jangan!" Miku menolak ketika hendak di gendong. "Aku bisa sendiri" Ucapnya. Kaito pun menggandeng tangan Miku agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Saat duduk di sofa, Miku meminta Kaito untuk menutup matanya.

"Tadaaaa…" Miku memberikan sekotak coklat buatannya sendiri pada Kaito.

"Arigato.." Kaito menerimanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Haku datang untuk menjemput Miku. Miku pun melambaikan tangannya. Kaito tidak menyangka jika Miku akan menunggunya sampai larut malam.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Len berlari menghampiri Kaito yang sedang minum susu di kelas.

"Kaito!" Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Pemilik panti asuhan yang waktu itu tadi menelpon Luka" Kata Len sambil duduk di atas meja Kaito.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bilang ada seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan kacamata hitam datang ke tempatnya, lalu dia memberikan sebuah surat tanah beserta bangunan kepadanya. Selain itu dia juga memberikan selembar foto bangunan yang katanya akan menjadi tempat panti yang baru. Lalu katanya di dalam bangunan itu sudah ada barang-barang yang di perlukan. Seperti kasur, lemari, meja makan, dan yang lainnya. Selain itu dia juga memberikan sejumlah uang dengan nominal yang fantastis" Jelas Len. Kaito langsung terkejut.

Kaito pun langsung menghubungi seseorang yang dia kenali dari cerita Len tersebut.

" _Iya tuan?_ "

"Apa kemarin kau datang ke panti asuhan di pinggir kota?"

" _Iya tuan. Nona yang meminta saya untuk datang kesana_ "

"Miku? Kenapa dia bisa tau panti asuhan yang aku kunjugi?"

" _Anda jangan meremehkan pelayan keluarga Hatsune_ "

"Baiklah. Tapi…uang dan bangunan itu?"

" _Orang tua anda yang memberikan tanah dan bangunannya. Lalu Tuan saya dan juga nona lah yang memberikan isi dari bangunan tersebut_ "

"Begitu rupanya. Terimakasih…"

Kaito pun menutup telponnya. Dia langsung mengirim pesan pada ibu nya. Dia berterimakasih atas bantuan yang kedua orang tuanya telah berikan.

" _Kau adalah anak kesayangan kami. Kami bangga memiliki seorang anak yang jiwa sosialnya tinggi. Lain kali langsung hubungi kami jika kau butuh sesuati. Jangan sampai Miku lagi yang memberi tau kami mengenai hal besar seperti itu"_

Kaito pun tersenyum saat mendapat pujian dari ibunya yang tersayang. Selain itu dia juga merasa berterimakasih pada Miku.

Sepulang sekolahpun Kaito mengunjungi Miku di rumah sakit.

* * *

Baru saja masuk kedalam, Kaito bertemu dengan Haku.

"Tuan Kaito?" Panggi Haku. "Apa anda berniat mengunjungi nona?" Tanya Haku.

"Begitulah…" Jawab Kaito.

"Sejak kemarin nona sudah keluar dari rumah sakit" Ucap Haku.

"Lalu? Dia pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Kaito.

"Nona Miku ingin mencoba rasanya tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen kecil. Awalnya Tuan saya tidak menyetujuinya mengingat kondisi nona seperti itu. Tapi pada akhirnya nona berhasil membujuk Tuan" Jawab Haku.

Lalu Haku pun memberikan alamat tempat tinggal Miku yang baru. Kaito pun langsung pergi ke sana dengan sepeda motornya.

Ketika sampai disana, Kaito cukup terkejut karena apartemen itu terlihat bobrok! Kaito sama sekali tidak percaya Miku tinggal seorang diri di tempat itu. Kaito menunggu beberapa saat tapi Miku tetap tidak keluar dari rumahnya. Tiba-tiba Len menelpon dan meminta Kaito untuk datang ke sebuah restoran tempat mereka biasa makan. Kaito pun langsung bergegas ke sana.

"Ayo makan! Biar Kaito yang bayar!" Ucap Len dengan semangat. Kaito yang baru datang pun hanya diam dalam kagetnya.

"Permisi…" Luka memanggil salah satu pelayan.

"S-Selamat datang…ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Mi-Miku-san?" Luka terkejut.

"Miku?" Kaito ikut terkejut. Begitu juga anggota OSIS yang lainnya. Lalu Kaito langsung membawanya ke luar restoran. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Mencari uang…" Jawabnya dengan polos.

". . ." Kaito terdiam dan menatap Miku.

"Aku ingin merasakan sulitnya mendapatkan uang jadi a—"

 _ **Brugh**_ …Kaito langsung memeluk Miku. "Jangan begini…" Ucap Kaito.

"Tapi…aku…hiks…kau bilang.." Miku menangis dalam pelukan Kaito.

Sepertinya rasa benci Kaito terhadap Miku pun perlahan mulai terhapus. Setelah lega menangis, Miku dan Kaito pun kembali masuk kedalam.

"Kakimu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku sudah minum obat, aku masih kuat" Jawabnya yang langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Oi Kaito ayo makan!" Len melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito. Pada saat selesai makan, salah satu pelayan memberikan bill nya pada Kaito.

"S-sial ini namanya perampokan" Ucap Kaito sambil membuka dompetnya dengan berat hati.

"Yosh! Perutku sudah terisi penuh!" Ucap Teto.

"Ayo pulang!" Ajak Len dengan semangat.

"Ketua tidak pulang?" Tanya wakil sekretaris, Lui.

"Ada seseorang yang harus aku tunggu" Jawab Kaito.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita pulang dan biarkan Ketua sendirian" Ucap Luka. Mereka pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kaito.

Kaito pun memperhatikan Miku yang sedang bekerja. Tapi hal yang menjengkelkan muncul dihadapan Kaito. Seorang pelanggan mencoba menggoda Miku, selain itu mereka juga menarik-narik tangan Miku. Tapi Miku mencoba melawannya dengan lembut. Karena tidak tahan, Kaito pun segera menghampiri meja di ujung itu.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tunanganku!" Ucap Kaito dengan pandangan mata sadisnya. Pria itu pun langsung melepaskannya dan lalu pergi tanpa menyentuh makanannya. Tidak lama kemudian manajer restoran itu pun menghampiri Kaito dan Miku.

"Ah..maaf sudah menimbulkan keributan" Ucap Kaito sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan. Saya mengerti jika anda hanya ingin melindungi tunangan anda" Sahut manajer itu dengan senyumannya.

Lalu Kaito dan Miku pun masuk kedalam ruangan manajer. Disana Kaito dan manajer mengobrol cukup lama. Lalu manajer itu pun berkata jika dia sudah mengetahui kondisi Miku. Saat datang untuk melamar kerja, Miku sudah memberitaukan semuanya pada sang manajer. Tapi Miku tidak memberitaukan latar keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Setelah selesai Miku pun di perbolehkan pulang lebih awal.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu" Miku pun masuk ke ruangan khusus pegawai.

 _ **Brugh…**_ mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh, tanpa pikir panjang Kaito pun langsung masuk kedalam.

"Miku?!" Kaito langsung membantunya berdiri.

"Gomenne…sepertinya efek dari obatnya sudah habis" Ucap Miku sambil tertawa. Lalu Miku pun duduk di kursi, Kaito membawakan baju Miku dari lokernya. "Jangan lihat kesini" Kata Miku yang sedang melepas pakaiannya.

"Ini…" Kaito menyerahkan baju Miku sambil menutup matanya. Wajahnya pun sedikit memerah.

"Aku selesai" Ucap Miku. Lalu Kaito pun membuka matanya dan…

"Kau tidak memakai gaun?" Tanya Kaito yang kebingungan.

"Aku ingin mencoba memakai pakaian seperti ini" Jawab Miku dengan senang. Kaito pun tidak bertanya lagi, dia segera menggendong Miku di punggungnya. "Bagaimana kalau nanti banyak yang lihat?" Tanya Miku.

"Tidak usah hiraukan mereka" Jawab Kaito.

Kaito pun berjalan keluar. Seperti perkiraan Miku. Orang-orang yang ada di restoran itu pun langsung memperhatikan mereka.

"Pegangan yang kuat" Ucap Kaito. Miku pun langsung memeluk Kaito.

Kaito pun mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan itu membuat Miku terkejut dan sedikit berteriak. Kaito pun tertawa saat melihat ekspresi wajah Miku dan kaca spionnya. Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, ini adalahpertama kalinya Kaito tertawa dengan Miku. Hal ini sebenarnya pernah terjadi, tapi itu ketika mereka masih sangat kecil.

* * *

Kaito pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarku ke rumah?" Miku bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal di apartemen bobrok seperti itu" Kaito membantu Miku turun dari motornya. Miku terkejut dan menutup wajahnya.

Setelah menurunkan Miku di sofa, Kaito segera menelpon Haku dan memintanya membawakan obat Miku.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Onigiri…" Jawab Miku. Kaito terkejut.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm…waktu itu aku sudah mencobanya dan rasanya enak"

Kaito pun membuka kulkasnya dan tidak menemukan onigiri disana.

"Onigirinya habis, aku akan membelinya di minimarket dulu" Sahut Kaito.

"Minimarket? Ikut!" Miku bersemangat.

Kaito pun menunggu Haku. Miku harus minum obat dulu agar kuat untuk berjalan. 15 menit kemudian, Haku pun datang. Miku pun langsung meminum obatnya.

"Nah…ayo berangkat" Ucap Miku. Kaito pun sedikit tertawa.

Miku dan Kaito pun ke minimarket di antar Haku.

"Saya akan menunggu disini nona" Ucap Haku yang berdiri tepat di samping mobil. Kaito dan Miku pun masuk.

"Whaaa jadi ini minimarket…" Miku kagum.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau masuk kesini?" Tanya Kaito. Miku menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau orang kaya yang menyedihkan" Ucap Kaito. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Onigiri…onigiri…onigiri…onigiri…" Miku terus menyanyikan lagu onigiri buatannya sendiri.

"Are? Kaito?" Panggil seorang perempuan.

"Maika?"

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Maika yang datang menghampiri Kaito. Sementara itu Miku pergi ke tempat Onigiri tanpa sepengetahuan Kaito. Miku sibuk memilih Onigiri yang menurutnya enak.

"Jadi kau masih bertahan dengan dia?" Maika melirik ke arah Miku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Balas Kaito.

"Bukankah kau membenci Miku? Gara-gara dia jalanmu untuk menjadi seorang pianis hebat hilang begitu saja" Ucap Maika. Miku yang mendengarnya pun terkejut dan onigiri yang ada di tangannyapun terjatuh.

"Aku…menghancurkan jalan Kaito?" Miku terkejut dengan ucapan Maika. "Jadi…karena itu kau membenciku?" Miku menatap Kaito. " Kalau begitu…aku akan berhenti bermain piano…dengan begitu mungkin jalan Kaito ak—"

Kaito langsung memeluk Miku.

"Maika, dulu aku memang membenci perempuan ini. Tapi tanpa sadar aku malah jatuh cinta padanya" Ucap Kaito. Miku pun menangis saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kaito. Maika pun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku turut berbahagia" Maika pun pergi meninggalkan Kaito dan Miku.

"Kaito…hiks…maafkan aku"

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf?" Kaito melepaskan pelukannya.

"Itu karena aku..hiks..aku sudah..hiks.."

"Sudahlah…" Kaito menghapus air mata Miku. "Setidaknya aku bangga karena aku bertunangan dengan seorang pianis yang hebat" Ucap Kaito. Haku yang melihat dari luar pun segera memotret keduanya dan mengirimkannya pada ayah Miku dan kedua orang tua Kaito. Setelah selesai membeli onigiri, mereka pun kembali ke rumah. Haku pun pulang ke rumah Miku.

"Enak?" Tanya Kaito yang melihat Miku melahap onigiri dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

"Hm…" Miku menganggukan kepalanya. Kaito pun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Miku dengan lembut. Setelah selesai makan, Miku pun berbaring di sofa depan tv.

"Kalau mau tidur jangan disini" Kata Kaito.

"Ano…Kaito…"

"Ng?"

"Maukah kau memainkan satu buah lagu dengan pianomu?" Pinta Miku. Kaito sempat terdiam dan pada akhirnya dia pun mengabulkan permintaan Miku. Alunan melodi yang di mainkan Kaito pun menggetarkan hati Miku. Sejak dulu, Miku selalu meneteskan air mata setiap mendengar permainan piano Kaito. Bagi Miku permainan piano Kaito itu adalah yang terbaik. Setelah selesai, Kaito pun mengangkat Miku yang tertidur di sofa. Tiba-tiba Miku memeluk Kaito dengan erat. "Jangan berhenti bermain piano" Ucap Miku. Kaito hanya diam.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, kalau kau butuh sesuatu segera panggil aku" Kata Kaito yang berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku boleh berteriak?" Tanya Miku. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

Saat Kaito berjalan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, tiba-tiba…

"KAITO! JANGAN BERHENTI BERMAIN PIANO! AYO KITA BERKOLABORASI!" Teriak Miku. Kaito menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"AKAN KU PIKIRKAN!" Kaito membalas teriakan Miku.

Pagi harinya Kaito berniat membangunkan Miku. Tapi saat menyentuh tangannya…

"Miku! Badanmu panas sekali!" Kaito panik. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia pun segera menggendong Miku kedalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, dokter pun langsung menanganinya. Haku yang sudah berada disana pun langsung berjaga di depan kamar Miku. Kaito terlihat sangat khawatir. Tidak lama kemudian ayah Miku pun datang kesana. Beliau tidak kalah khawatirnya dengan Kaito. Dia begitu takut kehilangan Miku, karena Miku adalah anak satu-satunya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ibu nya Miku meninggal dunia karena penyakit yang sama dengan Miku.

"Miku…"

Beberapa pengawal ayah Miku pun terlihat sangat khawatir. Miku begitu dekat dengan para pekerja di rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter keluar.

"Sepertinya hal yang sama terjadi tuan.." Ucap dokter itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Ayah Miku semakin khawatir.

"Tubuh putri anda mulai menolak obat yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya" Jelas dokter itu.

"Miku…" Kaito meneteskan air mata.

"Tuan…bukankah anda harus pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya Haku.

"Tapi…aku…"

"Saya dan yang lainnya akan menjaga nona. Kembali lah saat pulang sekolah" Ucap Haku. Kaito pun menurut dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berat hati.

* * *

Kaito yang sudah membawa seragam dan tasnya di dalam mobil pun langsung berganti pakaian dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Saat jam pelajaran di mulai pun pikirannya terus terfokus pada Miku.

"Tuan Kaito, coba jawab pertanyaan saya. Siapakah nama Ratu dari Kerajaan Inggris?" Tanya seorang guru yang menyadari jika Kaito sedari tadi hanya melamun di dalam kelasnya.

"Miku…" Ucap Kaito.

"Miku?" Guru itu kebingungan.

"Mohon maaf sensei. Aku punya urusan yang sangat penting…" Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Len hanya diam dan memperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

Kaito pun kembali ke mobilnya dan dia pun kembali ke rumah sakit. Haku cukup terkejut saat melihat Kaito kembali.

"Tuan.."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya" Ucap Kaito. Haku yang memahami perasaan Kaito pun langsung memintanya untuk menemani Miku di dalam. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kaito saat melihat ada banyak peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuh tunangannya itu. "Miku…" Kaito menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayah nona Miku sedang mencari dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan nona Miku" Ucap Haku. Kaito pun terdiam. "Nona pasti sembuh" Haku meneteskan air matanya.

"Iya. Dia pasti sembuh…pasti…" Kaito meyakinkan dirinya.

Kaito terus menggenggam tangan Miku dan membelai kepalanya. Suhu badan Miku masih sangat tinggi. Kekhawatiran Kaito masih belum hilang.

"Kau bilang mau berkolaborasi denganku…" Kata Kaito. "Tapi kalau kau tidur seperti ini…bagaimana kita berkolaborasi?"

Kemudian Kaito melihat sebuah piano di kamar Miku.

"Piano ini digunakan nona saat berlatih untuk tampil di sekolah anda" Sahut Haku. Kaito pun berdiri dan duduk di kursi piano itu. Dia pun mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang terdengar amat indah.

" _Luar biasa_ " Batin Haku.

Kondisi Miku sempat kembali menurun, dokter langsung datang dan segera menanganinya tapi Kaito tetap bermain piano. Kaito menyalurkan isi hatinya melalui permainannya. Dia berharap Miku dapat mendengarnya.

"Detak jantungnya melemah!" Kata seorang suster. Dokter pun langsung melakukan sesuatu. Kaito tetap bermain piano walaupun air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Miku!" Ayah Miku panik. Haku segera menenangkannya walaupun Haku sendiri sebenarnya juga panik. Kian lama kondisinya semakin melemah. Kemudian Kaito pun memainkan sebuah lagu yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kaito Shion, sudah mahir bermain piano di usianya yang ke-5. Saat dia bermain sebuah lagu ciptaannya sendiri, seorang gadis cantik datang dan menghampirinya. Lalu Kaito menghentikan permainannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya anak cantik itu.

"Kau siapa?" Kaito balik bertanya.

"Aku Miku, Hatsune Miku"

"Aku Kaito Shion"

"Tolong mainkan lagi lagu yang tadi…" Pinta Miku.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kaito. Miku pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Suka! Aku sangat suka! Itu lagu yang indah…" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu Miku dan Kaito sering bermain bersama. Kaito pun mengajarinya bermain piano. Melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, kedua orang tuanya langsung mengambil keputusan untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter!" Suster terlihat panik. Detak jantung Miku pun terhenti. Ayah Miku yang terkejut pun langsung terjatuh. Haku langsung membantunya berdiri. Kaito pun langsung menghentikan permainannya dan langsung menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Jangan pergi Miku…" Kaito berlinangan air mata. Tiba-tiba…tangan Miku yang digenggam Kaito pun bergerak.

"Jantungnya…" Dokter terkejut.

Perlahan Miku membuka matanya.

"Kai…to…" Panggilnya.

"Miku!"

"Ay..ah.."

Sedikit demi sedikit detak jantung Miku pun mulai kembali normal. Dokter terus berkata itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Ayah Miku menangis terharu, begitu juga dengan Haku dan pengawalnya yang lain. Miku hanya tersenyum.

Kemudian Ayah Miku harus pergi dan dia menitipkan Miku pada Kaito dan Haku. Kaito pun berjanji untuk selalu berada di samping Miku.

Setelah mengantar ayahnya Mike ke depan pintu masuk rumah sakit, Kaito pun segera kembali ke tempat Miku.

"Kalau masih lemas tidur saja, aku akan menemanimu" Kata Kaito sambil mengelus kepalanya. Miku tersenyum.

"Rasanya…tadi aku mendengar sebuah lagu yang sangat aku rindukan…" Ucap Miku.

"Selama anda dalam kondisi kritis, Tua Kaito terus memainkan piano untuk anda" Sahut Haku sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Arigato…" Miku menggenggam tangan kanan Kaito.

"Cepatlah sembuh, lalu kita main piano bersama" Kaito mencium tangan Miku yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Miku pun meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

4 Bulan kemudian, Kaito dan Miku memutuskan untuk mengadakan sebuah pertujukan mereka berdua. Mereka terus berlatih berkolaborasi sampai akhirnya hari yang di nanti pun tiba.

"Miku kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kaito yang sedang membenarkan sarung tangannya.

"Sudah…umm…bagaimana?" Miku memperlihatkan penampilannya. Kaito tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat. "K-Kaito.." Panggil Miku.

"Kau cantik sekali…" Puji Kaito. Wajah Miku langsung memerah.

"Hey kalian! Cepat naik ke panggung" Ucap Maika yang membantu berlangsungnya pertunjukan mereka.

"Ayo!" Kaito langsung menggendong Miku yang memang belum sembuh total dari sakitnya itu.

"Hm…kita tunjukan…"

"Kolaborasi cinta kita"

Saat mereka berdua masuk, tepuk tangan yang meriah pun menyambut mereka.

"Kau gugup?" Bisik Miku.

"E-eh…sedikit..sudah lama sekali aku tidak main piano di hadapan banyak orang" Bisik Kaito.

Kemudian Kaito pun membantu Miku untuk duduk di kursi piano berwana putih lalu Kaito pun duduk di kursi piano berwarna hitam. Jari-jari mereka pun mulai menari diatas piano berwarna putih dan hitam itu. Melodi yang amat indah pun menyelimuti gedung tersebut.

Pertunjukan mereka di hadiri oleh orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan. Mulai dari pengusaha, pejabat, bahkan orang biasa. Guru-guru dan teman-teman Kaito pun turut hadir, begitu juga anak-anak panti asuhan beserta kepala pantinya. Kedua orang tua Kaito pun sengaja pulang demi melihat anak kesayangannya itu. Ayah Miku tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan.

Malam itu seakan-akan menjadi malam milik mereka berdua. Permainan mereka berhasil menggetarkan hati semua yang mendengarkannya. Saat permainannya berakhir, Kaito langsung menggendong Miku lagi. Tepuk tangan yang luar biasa pun membanjiri mereka.

"Kita berhasil.." Miku senang.

"Iya, kita berhasil!" Kaito pun mencium pipi Miku.

Sejak saat itu Kaito pun kembali ke panggung yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan. Dia kembali bermain piano, tapi mulai saat ini dia tidak akan tampil sendirian. Akan ada Miku yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Kemudian Cinta mereka pun bersatu dan menjadi sebuah alunan melodi yang indah.

 _ **=TamaT=**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Terimakasih buat yang udah baca sampai selesai QwQ /terharu/**_

 _ **Mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata. Apalah daya QwQ Aku masih amatir fufu..**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa lagi di fic yang lainnya X3 jaa ne *ciumin readers* /woi/**_


End file.
